User blog:Ruth Joyce/Respect the Ship(s)
Ships are great, especially if you like to add the romance drama to your stories. I love Hiccstrid, Annoff, RapunzelxEugene, and I like JackxTooth pretty well, too. But a lot of the popular ships on Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons are not canon. Jackunzel, Mericcup, Hiccunzel, Jarida, Mavler, Icebreaker, Janna, Jelsa, Gothich, etc., etc. etc. I can't name them all. These are all great ships, the characters fit togther really well in each case, and all for different reasons. But here's the deal: THEY AREN'T CANON. Which means they take place in an alternate universe. Do you understand what that means? It's ok to like them, and it's ok not to like them! Phew! Glad to know that! It really had me worried for awhile, you know, with the whole Jelsa/Jackunzel war thing going on... Wait, war? Why are we having a war, people?!? Most of the ships on here take place in an alternate universe! Did I say that already? Everyone has different opinions. I like Jackunzel better than Jelsa, and some like Jelsa better than Jackunzel. Our differences is what makes us human. It doesn't mean we have to fight over it all the time. Particularly about two fictional, animated characters from separate movies getting together and having a relationship in fanfiction. Seriously, if you stop and think about it, it's not such a big deal. Don't let it get under your skin! Each and everyone of us should respect ALL the ships. No one should go around erasing pages and fanart on a page (say the Jackunzel page for instance) and writing "F* this page" instead. People worked really hard on those pages and fanart. Think about how you would feel if someone erased days of work on your page-just because they didn't like that ship? Oh, and then scared the crap out of you with bad words? Insults? Threats? How far will this go on? Everyone just take a deep breath, and remember that this isn't that big of a deal. What I'm saying does not just apply to the Jelsa/Jackunzel fan war. (Notice how even though I like Jackunzel better I'm putting Jelsa first?) I only used that as an example because it just happened yesterday and was bothering me. What I'm saying applies to everyone, everywhere, every ship. Whether it's Meripunzel, Hijack, Javis, etc. Respect them, don't hate. That doesn't mean you have to go around to the "enemy" pages you don't like and comment on how good the ship is and that you really don't hate it. (Because at that point you probably still haven't gotten over your build up dislike (cause hate is a really strong word that doesn't actually apply here.) What you can do is be nice if you do comment, and if you find a picture with excellent masks and think "Oh, I can put that on the RotBTD site! Oh wait, that's a Mericcup picture, and I don't like Mericcup" then go ahead and put it on. For example: See this picture? I found it while browsing online, and thought "Oh, that's a nice picture. I can put it on the RotBTD website!" And even though it was clearly romantic Mericcup (unlike the previous ones I found, which could be interpreted as "just friends hanging out"), which I don't like as much, I put it up anyway. And another example (because of the Jackunzel/Jelsa war going on. Notice how this time I put Jackunzel first, in an attempt to make it even): I struggled for several minutes, debating with myself whether this picture should go in the Jelsa page or the Frozen Tangled Guardian page. Because I favor Jackunzel more than Jelsa, my first impression was to put it under Frozen Tangled Guardians. I interpreted it as Jack protecting his daughter, Elsa. But Jelsa shippers immediately look at this picture and interpret it to mean Jack protecting his girlfriend, or even wife, Elsa. You know what I did? I gave up Jack's defensive "papa bear mode" stance for a "Get away from my love," stance. I did this because I respect the ship. So if I may be so bold, please follow my example. Stop your part of whatever shipping war you're in at the moment, and respect the ships. Category:Blog posts